


cheer up

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus is good at cheering Janus up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write something for willowaudreykeyes' first 100 followers! the prompt was: “Your {scales/wings/other physical trait} are/is pretty, no matter what you think. They make you look like you, and I would hate to change anything about you.”

"All right, the pity party has gone on long enough," Remus says, barging into Janus's room. Janus looks up with red-rimmed eyes, tensing.

"Remus-" he starts in a warning voice, but Remus steamrolls over him.

"No, you're going to cry so much you turn into a banshee, and then where will I be? I can't have a banshee for a boyfriend, you'd scream my ears bloody," Remus says. He pauses. "That might be kinda cool... Wait, no. Getting off topic. Jan Jan, why do you care what the others think of you?"

"I don't," Janus weakly denies, but Remus doesn't need to see the yellow glittering in Janus's snake eye to know _that's_ a lie.

"Who cares if one of the others calls you snake face?" Remus demands. "You _have_ a snake face. Pretty silly insult, pointing out the obvious, if you ask me. Who cares what the others think at all? If they make fun of your scales? They're just jealous that you look cool and they don't."

"But Thomas-" Janus protests. Remus flops down on the bed next to Janus and shakes his head.

"Thomas's opinion means as much as a wet fart," Remus says bluntly. "If he's gonna treat you like dog shit, then that's what his opinion means. But you know what? He'll get over himself sooner or later, when he realizes how important you are."

"Well..." Janus trails off. The human side of his face flushes pretty pink.

"Your scales are pretty, no matter what you think," Remus says, tracing down the smooth, cool scales with his fingertips and watching Janus shiver. "They make you look like _you_. And I would hate to change anything about you."

"When did I get such a brilliant boyfriend?" Janus asks, kissing Remus on the cheek. Remus grins, flustered.

"When I did," he says. "Even if you do mope about the dumb light sides sometimes."

"You're right," Janus says. "I shouldn't- their opinion doesn't matter."

"Exactly," Remus says, nodding. "You know whose opinion does?"

"Yours?" Janus says lightly. Remus laughs, but shakes his head.

"No, silly," he says. " _Yours_. But it's _my_ opinion that you're fantastic and you deserve the world, so. I'd listen to it if I were you." He taps the side of his nose, and Janus giggles, the sound filling Remus with fizzy bubbles of happiness.

"Want to watch a movie?" Janus asks. "You pick."

"Really?" Remus perks up. Janus smiles and boops Remus's nose.

"Yes, really," Janus says. "You're so tolerant of my movie choices, it's about time we watch one of yours."

"You'll regret that!" Remus cheers. "But I'm holding you to it anyway!" And laughing, he drags Janus out of his room. 


End file.
